Everything has been leading up to this
by thevictoriachop
Summary: Takes place after the finale, Alec takes everyone into hiding. Chloe realizes Alek is the one for her short, cute little story :DD
1. Scary Phonecall

Ohkay so this is my first fan fiction yess im excited i will try to post a chapter everyday but if reviews are good i may post 2 in the same day(:  
>btw Pov.- Point of view<p>

I don't own the nine lives of Chloe King!

Chloes's Pov.  
>Hes dead i cried as Amy and Paul came running throught the theater doors.. i looked down at Brians dead body i just wished that i could go back to the day i was born and maybe just maybe... things would be different Alec wouldn't hate me and Brian wouldn't be dead. i didn't hear Amy or Paul walk over but they were now both lightly patting me on the back.<br>Chloe...? Amy tried i know it hurts but we need to find Alec... and your mom.  
>Alec- Mom- Oh no i gasped! i jumped up wiping tears comeon i yelled to Amy and Paul and Started running to the door. halfway there i stopped and looked back to Brian... Dead and lfieless on the floor... because of me.<br>Chloe-... Amy said pulling my arm we need to hurry-  
>yeah. i said turning away and running and plopping into Amys back seat while Amy and Paul got in the front.<br>Home- i yelled and step on it.

Alec's Pov.

i opened the door and looked around to find a lifeless Jazmine and Valentina. I looked up to see Zane giving me my own signiature smirk.  
>I'm going to kill you i yelled.!<br>you would kill your own brother- would you? he retorted  
>i sprang at him and yelled you are no brother of mine. I locked him aginst the wall.<br>well- he spat i'm the only family you have left. most likely by now your little Chloe is dead. he said pinning me aginst the wall instead.  
>No! i huffed i don't believe you!<br>he grabbed my phone out of my pocket and said well- lets just call her. He dialed the number. pressed speaker.

Preview!  
>next chapter: While Chloe is opening the door to her house she gets a call from Alek he hears her scream but its becuase shes hurt.. well what Chloe does see is someone tied up and someone pointing a knife at her someone comes back to life (not Brian! thank god!) someone dies. Alek go to find Chloe and him, her and everyone else go into hiding but wher? and ohh in the car too hiding Jazmine gets to tell Meredith Everything aboout Mai and who Chloe is! so.. yeah wonder how she takes it? ohh wait i know! so for the really short chapter! im gonna try to write longer ones but i just started school today... soo more reviews the faster i shal update sorry for any errors i wrote this is almost exactly 5 minutes<p> 


	2. Wish you were here

Ohkay so I know I posted these in the same day.. I felt like it ohh and if you don't review I will be mad... remember you don't have to have an account to review just click review punch in you name I cant link back to u or anything so I present to you Chapter 2(:

ohkay starting from where Alek is calling Chloe..

Aleks Pov.

First there was deadly silence from the other end.. but then I heard Chloe slowly studder "Alec...- run. Then I heard a painful scream, then the line went dead. No! I whispered. Zane pulled me to the ground, raising a knife above his head. He gave me my signiature smirk once again.

Well, Well, Well Brother he said.

I was sure I would die when the knife hit me where he was aiming.. my heart. I closed my eyes thinking go ahead you have already taken everything from me. I heard a cracking sound, and felt a presence fall beside me. I flickered my open, to see Jasmine there reaching a hand out to me. I gladly took it, smiling thankfully.

We have to find Chloe I said. Staring her right in the eyes with all seriousness.

We ran out the door.

Chloes Pov.

We had just got to my house I jumped out yelling for Amy and Paul to stay.

I pounded up the stairs and right as I was about to open the door my Cellphone rang. It was Alec I clicked accept and starting opening the door. I stopped right in my tracks let my mouth hang down in fear and gasped, because when I walked in I saw my mom tied up, and a man in a suit pointing a sharp knife in my direction. Alec- Run I yelped into the phone, letting out a loud, painful scream before I clicked end. The man had thrown the knife at me. I could feel it had barely missed my heart I fell to the ground gasping in pain. Right about then Amy and Paul burst through the door, looking down at me and gasping. But before they could reach my side two men secretly standing behind them knocked them out.

Next... Chloe is okay and heals quickly. Also they find a hide out place. And Alec and Chloe talk... do I really even need to say anything else.. sorry once again for the short chapters. Im trying. I have chapter 3 done but now im having writers block I will try to write chapter 4 and post 3, and 4 tomorrow. Review and the faster I will post. Ohh and Chalek4ev I dedicate this to you- first review ohh I yeah really write your own its so fun I have so many more ideas im gonna post them to ask what the next story I should do is!

I love you readers, sincerely,

Victoria


	3. Even when I'm all tied up your here

I know I have had totally short chapters this chapter is short too but.. the next one after this is like twice the normal one I write I will post the next one in a couple hours.

Chloe's Pov.

I reached to my upper stomache grabbed the knife and curled my fingers around it. I yanked it out. Suddenly all the pain was gone. Thank you, Bastet I said to myself. I jumped up silently so the man in the suit didn't even hear me. I jumped kicked him in the neck he fell to the ground. He dropped the dagger about half way down. I swung around and sweeped the guys legs that were behind me, they fell on top of each other with a thud, they were totally knocked out. I ran over to my mom, and untied my mom letting silent tears fall. I hugged her letting tears fall to her black dress. I helped her get up, her leg was slightly twisted. When she saw me glance at it she said im fine and gave me a reassuring smile. I heard a loud thump I swung around, standing in front of my mom in a protective stance.

Mr. Rezza my mom said sighing. This was the worst date of my life she spat at him.

My eyes widened... Mr Rezza..-? I asked

well, yes, why? He uttered

well I said giving him a little smirk than belonged to no one other than Alec himself. Well.. Mr. Rezza lets just say you can blame youe red headed friend for Brians death.. But Before he could let anything other than a studder out, Alec and Jasmine burst in the door ran over and kick him in the face, knocking him out.

Alec's Pov.

After I kicked the man in the suit I ran over to Chloe and hugged her. We have to hide I said to her with all seriousness.

Where..? she lashed at me. Then she turned to her mom mom she said- I will explain later.

Meredith just nodded and silently sat on the couch. I turned around and saw Amy and Paul waking up. I turned back to Chloe How about a hotel? I asked smirking.

Next chapter later it has what happens when they get to their hotel :D I have to write a little report so it will be a couple hours ohhh and tell me why you like my story in a review and I will put you name as mabey a mai? In my next story which should be coming after this one. Remember to add you first name or whatever u like to be called in the review..

Thanks!,

Victoria 3


	4. IMPORTANT

Ohkay im seriously thinking of quiting this story, people are like saying my grammar sucks and stuff I know that my spelling and Grammar check has been down so...? all im saying is if you don't have anything nice to say dont say anything at all..

So thanks and do you think I should continue im gonna take a vote..


	5. Hiding

O.K. So I decided I was going to continue I know some people are happy... some mad? But I got my Microsoft Word back up so I can do spelling and grammar checks(: this one is longer and all in Chloe's Pov. Lots of Chalek fluff in this chapter :D

Chloe's Pov.

Chloe..- Alec started you and your mum go and pack your things we. Be sure to bring enough for a week.

A week...-? I stuttered looking into Alecs eyes

Chloe..- he said pleading me not to argue.

I swooshed around and slumped up the stairs followed by my mom. I made sure to pack everything I needed. I packed it all in my light blue suitcase. I ran down the stairs Almost threw my suitcase on the table and bounced onto the couch. Getting stabbed really tires you out.

Ready to go? My mom asked going down the stairs.

Yep I said. Picking up my suitcase and running over to get my mom and my keys. I ran out the door followed by everyone else.

O.K. My mom said here Alec you drive Chloe's car, I'm sure shes not up to it. She said tossing the keys to Alec then giving me a sympathetic look. I got into the passenger and Amy and Paul got into the back holding hands, giving each other little looks and telling each other everything would be O.K.

Jasmine leaned into my open window.

Alec..- Chloe..- I'll ride with your mom and explain everything. Of course I knew what she meant. I gave her a approving smile. She smiled back then ran to get into the passenger seat of my moms white convertible. Alec was going to drive to Amy's house, then Paul's house, then he was going to go get his own stuff.

My mom was going to go to Jasmine and Alec's house, then go to the hotel we were going to stay at to get the room situation worked out. When we arrived at Alec's house he made Amy, Paul, and me go with him just in case. When I walked in I knelt beside Valentina letting more silent tears fall. Alec came out, already done packing, then sat his suitcase down and started zipping.

So... I started Where did you take Zane?

What do you mean hes by the window, he said looking at me with questioning eyes.

Is stood up walking to the window, Alec came and stood beside me.

Zane is gone... he said

I looked at him terrified by what he might say next.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door mumbling on the way there that we would worry about it later.

Later in the Hotel lobby:

My mom and Jasmine were sitting on the Lobby couch when we walked in.

Thank God, my mom said hugging me. Come on she said motioning us to the elevator. Top floor she mumbled clicking the 24 button.

O.K. My mom said leading us out the elevator when we got to the top.

Chloe...- and Jasmine..- you will be sharing a room she said giving Jasmine the key and pushing us towards the door marked A15.

Alec..- and Paul..- she said giving Alec the key, and its just you and me left Ames she said playfully punching my best friends arm.

Thats... Great Amy said giving my mom a fake smile.

We opened our doors the suite... more like apartment was huge..! We came into the kitchen, it had an island and a buautiful Dining table and chairs. Then there was the living room it had a very expensive couch and lots of pictures on the wall. The bedrooms were plain though, just a Queen bed a desk a small closet and a corner table with a a lamp. I sat my bag on my bed and then sat beside of it, looking around at the beige walls surrounding me. Then I heard a knock. I Jumped up running out the door.

I'll get it I yelled going through the living room towards the front door. I opened it to see Alec standing there.

Chloe...- he said walking up to me. Can we Talk

:DD longer, but is it better? I think I'm gonna do one more chapter after this, but then im going to do a sequal about when Alec and Chloe grown up and Chloe is in college and there engagment then marrige :D then I think I may do a sequal where Chloe has a baby(:


	6. The one for me

O.K. I decided something... after this chapter I'm gonna do another chapter where I skip ahead to where Alec and Chloe are engaged and stuff.. then its gonna follow up to ther wedding.(:

Chloe's Pov.

Sure...- Alec I said motioning for him to come in.

Thanks he mumbled, leading me to the couch. We sat down.

Chloe...- Alec said staring into my eyes. You need to tell me everything.

I will if you tell me what happened with Zane. I said back to him staring down at my hands.

O.K. He agreed urging me to go first.

( after they tell each other everything)

Chloe's Pov.

Zane is your brother? I asked Alec, shaking my head and staring down at my toes.

Well...- yes. Oh and Chloe He said standing up and staring into my eyes, everything has been leading up to this, I think its time to unite the mai, and the humans. I also think its time for me to leave he said walking towards the door. I followed quickly after him.

Well... bye he said walking down the hall.

Wait Alec...- H walked back to me

Yes? He asked.

Thank you I smiled getting on my tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek. He smirked at me then went back down the hallway. I closed the door and leaned against it smiling, because right then I knew who was the one for me...Alec.

I know cliff hanger(: and reeely short well it was just the talk so its hard to make long chapter I think im gonna try combining 2:\ I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow its gonna take a while cuzz it like takes place in the future... dun dun dun :D


	7. SORRY!

Errr im sorry I'm sorta done with this story it was getting boring. I think I may do a story a little later about the wedding part. Sorry I didn't update though I had a buncha trouble with school and stuff.. I guess thats what I get for being in the accelerated class but I am doing another story right now its called not so geeky anymore.. its a cute little Alek and Chloe story I think you should read it :DDD I am going to use the name Taylor in it, I mean I promised your name in a story.. I have to keep my word your going to be a fellow cheerleader I need other cheerleader names and another girl name for someone Alek meets :DD its not going to be mimi though -_- I sorta hate her look O_O

Kisss, kiss

- Victoria


End file.
